


Hard Goodbyes

by blustersquall



Series: Gladio x Isla - Final Fantasy XV [2]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon x OC Relationship, Established Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hair Washing, Mutual Hair Washing, Rough Shower Sex, Shower Sex, Tentative Established Relationship, Vaginal Sex, pre-game, showering, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blustersquall/pseuds/blustersquall
Summary: Gladio has to leave to make ready for Noctis's trip to Altissia. He has to report to the Marshall, and is already cutting it a bit close after unexpectedly spending the night at a friend's house and having sex with her in the morning. The the morning continues one, they two of them must confront and deal with what has passed between them, and the line their friendship has crossed. Gladio wishes to clear the air before he leaves.





	Hard Goodbyes

****

They had to move.

Gladio knew that. As comfortable as it was, lying on top of Isla in her apartment, he needed to go. It was probably only about seven in the morning, but he needed a shower, to get to the Citadel, report to The Marshall, his father, the King. There was still so much to before he left with Prince Noctis and his security detail.

He was reluctant to move, though.

Isla’s fingers had long since stopped moving in his hair, and the way she breathed, he presumed she was asleep. Not deeply, only dozing, but asleep none-the-less and he didn’t want to wake her, and he didn’t want to leave like a thief in the night, as if he regretted what had just passed between them. He didn’t. He  _couldn’t_. He’d wanted her probably since the first moment he saw her, smiling from behind the bar while she served another patron and he waited.

He’d never expected that attraction to turn into genuine affection, or for a friendship to form. He should have known he was in way over his head when he made the effort to go to her bar, and  _only_  her bar, when he needed a drink. Even if it was a half hour walk from the Citadel. Their friendship took him by surprise, and when that formed he gave up all thoughts of her wanting him physically, the way he wanted her. Her friendship was enough. Just being near her was enough.

But that barrier had been broken now. The invisible line crossed. Now they needed to deal with the aftermath and needed to return to reality.

When he moved, it was slow and deliberate. He wanted to disturb her as little as possible. She had a shower, so he would use that and wake her when he was done. He slipped one arm from underneath her back, then the other, quickly rising onto his knees so not to crush her. He remembered then they were both naked as the days they were born. He might have been shameless, but he didn’t think Isla would appreciate it if he left her lying out for all to see, so he grabbed a corner of the covers on which she lay, and pulled them over her as much as possible.

Isla woke, eyes blinking open rapidly and she raised her hands to rub them. Gladio moved to sit in the edge of her bed, and shimmied closer, until he was able to lean over her. A slow smile came to her lips when she saw him, perhaps surprised he was still there. Gladio chest constricted. She was so damn beautiful at that moment in her vulnerability. If he had a camera, he would have taken a photo to keep.

“Hey,” he greeted, keeping his voice low. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. This felt so normal, so natural to him. It was easy and  _right_. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Hey…” Isla replied, sleepily. She reached her arms up and slipped her fingers though his hair, pulling him down towards her. He met her lips with a low chuckle, stroking his thumb over her cheek.

“I’m going to go have a shower, okay?”

“Okay…”          

Kissing her again, Gladio reached for his phone on her bedside table to check the time, and to see if there were any messages for him. When he found only Isla’s, he glanced around, looking down at the ground in case he had knocked it to the ground. Not on the floor, or under the table when he checked. It hadn’t slid under her bed either. He began to grow frustrated. He had it with him when he came over…

“What’s wrong?” Isla clutched the sheets to her as she sat up, ruffling a still sleep weighted hand through her hair.

“My phone.” Gladio replied, checking under the table again, in case he missed it.

“You threw it over there.” Isla pointed to the corner of her apartment where there was a couch and the TV. “When an alarm went.”

Gladio remembered. He remembered the flare of annoyance and how he just wanted to not be disturbed when he was about to risk a friendship with a kiss. He went to the other side of the apartment, and found it on the ground next to a floor lamp. It was unharmed, and he had only missed a few standard messages from friends in the Crownsguard wishing him luck as part of Noctis’s security, and asking why he wasn’t at the gym.

He would reply later.

“Found it.” He announced to Isla, turning with phone in hand. She was sitting up, her back towards him and her arms stretched up towards the ceiling. The window above her bed was letting in just enough morning light that it seemed to create a glow around her body. Gladio quickly switched to the camera on his phone, lined up the image and snapped a couple of shots. For himself. For posterity. He wasn’t an avid photographer like the Prince’s friend, Prompto, was but he wasn’t adverse to taking pictures of things that caught his eye. And Isla’s naked back silhouetted against the early morning light definitely did.

He deposited his phone on the couch with his clothes, on his way back towards the bed and Isla. He slid his hands onto her shoulders when he reached her, bending over and kissing the top of her head. He worked his thumbs into the muscles at the top of her back and she hummed.

“You feelin’ okay?”

“Mhm-hm.” She nodded. “A little sore, but… that’s all.”

“Good,” Gladio kissed the top of her head again. “Good.” He knew he could be rough. He tried not to be. Tried to rein it in for their first time. For what might be their only time, depending on how they each dealt with what came next. He breathed deep, inhaling her scent and trying to commit it to memory. It would be a good month, maybe more, before he would see her again.

“The shower can be a bit grouchy sometimes,” Isla held the covers to her body, wrapping them around her as she slid off the bed to her feet.  “I’ll get it started.” She tried to inch passed him, clutching the sheets and avoiding his gaze. That didn’t sit right. Doubt began to gnaw at the back of his mind. Did she regret what happened? Was that why she couldn’t look at him?

Following her to the small bathroom, he watched as she fiddled with the temperature control on the wall, and the water began to a spray down into the shower basin. She kept lifting the sheets around, squeezing the material in one fist, while adjusting various knobs and buttons with the other. Gladio frowned. Maybe she was being modest to try and give him a hint? He wasn’t. He was still naked, and had no intention of dressing until he was showered and dry – unless Isla asked him to dress. He leaned on the door frame, waiting, debating how best to address their current situation.

They needed to talk. It wasn’t a question of  _if_  they talked. It was necessary. And they needed to talk before he went to Altissia. He wouldn’t be able to focus fully if everything between them was still in a state of unknown. And he didn’t want either himself or Isla to be over thinking for a month or more. Maybe it would be asking too much to leave with a definitive answer as to what their relationship was now, but knowing at least  _they_  were fine was what he wanted. Losing Isla’s friendship was not an option.

“Towels are in here,” Isla’s voice jerked him from his thoughts and he saw that she was indicating to a small cupboard stacked to the top with different colour towels. “There should be one big enough for you.” She glanced around. Gladio noticed she was making every effort to keep her eyes up and focused on his face, not on anything below his neck. “That’s about it. The hot water can be temperamental. Old building, old pipes, shitty water heater….”

“Okay.”

He straightened and closed the door with both himself and Isla in the bathroom. She quirked a brow when he looked at her. “I’m supposed to be on the other side of the door, Glads.” She shuffled towards him, and the exit.

“Why are you wearing a sheet?” he asked, cocking his head to one side.

“Be… cause I don’t want you to see me naked.” Isla replied, red rising in her face and staining her cheeks. “We’re not all comfortable walking around in nothing, letting it all hang out… Speaking of which.” She grabbed a hand towel from beside the sink and shoved it in front of Gladio’s crotch. “Cover yourself up, you’ll scare the neighbours!”

Gladio snorted, ignoring the towel. “I’ve seen you naked, Isles.”

“That’s during sex.” Isla retorted, crossing her arms. “Everyone looks better during sex. It’s the endorphins. Sex vision.”

“Isla…” Gladio pinched the top of the sheet in his fingers. “You’ve never been shy around me before…”

“I’ve never been naked in front of you before, either.”

“I’m naked in front of you. I think it’s only fair.” With a lift of his eyebrow, he knew Isla had no argument to counter that. Or, if she did, she wouldn’t use it. She was being shy. If he could get her to relax, then maybe things wouldn’t be as strange as they felt now. He tugged on the sheet. “Drop the sheet, on three.”

Isla groaned a little and Gladio saw her hands flex on the material.

“One,” he counted. “Two. Three.”

She released, he pulled and the sheet slipped down Isla’s body, heaping onto the floor. She fisted her hands nervously. Gladio saw her go to cross her arms again, think better of it, and leave her arms dangling at her sides, fingers curling uncomfortably. She fidgeted, hands rubbing her upper arms, fingers picking at imaginary fluff and hair on her skin. Gladio’s eyes were glued to her, roaming up and down, drinking in every inch after exquisite inch.

Maybe there was something to be said for the theory of the sex gaze, but differently to how Isla described it. Because with a clear head now, Gladio was seeing so much more of her body that he liked, and wanted, and wished he’d spent more time exploring.

“Okay, that’s yer lot.” She bent to pick up the sheet from around her feet.

“Hey—no, no,” he reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders, “no, don’t cover up again.” Stepping towards her, he kissed her forehead, working his thumbs in circles in her skin. “Why are you so shy about how you look? You’re gorgeous. Completely beautiful.” He meant it sincerely, though wasn’t sure if Isla believed him.

Isla grumbled some kind of garbled response. Noises he wasn’t even sure were words. She slid her arms around his waist, burying herself into his chest, hiding herself from him. Gladio dropped his hands to let them rest at her wide hips. “I like your body.”

 _“Thankyou.”_ She replied, muffled.

“An’ your boobs. Though we already covered that…” He heard her laugh and ran his fingers up her back. “You’re sexy.”

Another garbled grunt. Gladio was sure he could feel the heat on her face burning into his skin.  _“Shower.”_ Isla said roughly. Before she loosened her arms around him, Gladio grabbed her forearms behind him, and ushered her towards the running shower and the cubicle. Panicked, Isla’s head shot up and she looked around wildly. “My shower will not fit the two of us!”

“Have some faith.” Laughed Gladio. He dropped her forearms, reached around, grabbed her around the waist and lifted her easily off the ground. Her arms flew around his neck, legs around his hips. He tucked one hand underneath her backside, for support and for a cheeky squeeze, then stepped into the cubicle with her.

It fit them, though a little snug, and they were both immediately drenched under a stream of luke-water water when he put her down. The shower head was set at Isla’s height, Gladio it from its nest to rinse over his hair. Then over Isla’s. And his again. She stared up at him, her long hair curtained around her face, mostly obscuring her eyes. Gladio smiled, returning the shower head to its place. Isla seemed to accept that this was what they were now doing, and began to untie the four braids that dotted her hair, dexterous fingers working them free.

Gladio had seen a lot of the refugees from Galahd wearing braids. He’d never stopped to ask what they meant, which seemed foolish now he thought about it, considering how long he had known Isla for. And even though Isla was Lucis born, her family were from Galahd originally. It was why she had the tattoos she did, and wore the braids.

“Do they mean something?” he asked her, watching her undo the last one while water dripped off her nose. “The braids?”

“I’m not sure.” She answered, putting the hair ties on a side shelf. “My grandmother told me the number of and the location of them meant different things, but she never told me what… I just copied her hair style when mine was long enough.”

“Oh,” Gladio nodded. “Your hair is really long.”

She laughed, “yes it is. I’m always wearing it up. That’s why you’ve probably never seen its full length.”

“I guess.” He looked down at her, watching her chest rise and fall on even breaths and then turned his gaze back to her eyes. They were a few inches apart, not touching. A few inches, and yet it felt like a distance of miles. Water had clumped her eyelashes together, and there were trails of water rushing down her body. They needed to clear the air. “I don’t regret what just happened.” He blurted out. He ran a hand across the back of his neck when Isla stared at him, dumbfounded. “I mean… If you were wondering.”

“I wasn’t, but thanks for the clarification. I guess?” the corner of her mouth pulled slightly to one side. She cupped his jaw in both hands, she rose onto her tip toes. “I don’t regret it either.” Gladio met her half-way accepting the soft kiss she pressed to his lips. He slid his hands over her hips, her wet back, spreading his fingers and pulling her body flush against his. Her arms stretched and encircled his neck, lips parting, tongue meeting his as giggles bubbled up inside her. The kiss was brief, but welcoming, settling the unfamiliar sense of unease in Gladio’s chest.

“Good, cause I’d like this to be a thing.”

“A thing?”

“Yeah. Like, you an’ me. A thing”

Isla settled back down onto the flats of her feet. “Let’s take it a day at a time, Big Guy.” She patted his chest, “okay? See how things progress naturally. We don’t have to force anything.”

“I know, but—“

Isla pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. “I like you. You like me. I think it’s safe to assume this will work, but maybe we should take a couple of steps back first. Like, go on an actual date?”

Gladio quirked a brow, a smirk pulling at his lips. He took Isla’s hand kissing her fingertips. “You want to go on a date, huh?”

“I wouldn’t say no.” She shrugged.

“Mhm-hm…” he kissed the inside of her wrist, lifting her arm and grazing his lips along the inside of her forearm. He noticed her skin rising in pin pricks in reaction. “Fancy dinner, candle light, long walk, somewhere romantic?” He punctuated each phrase with feather light kisses, until his mouth was at her jaw. “And then come home,” he brought his lips to her ear, lowering his voice, “and fuck until we can’t walk?”

“Or,” Isla laughed, “burgers, a trashy movie, followed by ice cream.” Gladio looked at her shrewdly. “I don’t get a lot of free time. I’m an easy girl to please.”

A low chuckle rumbled from inside his chest and he brushed his nose against hers. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He pressed a light kiss to her mouth, hands skimming down her body to her hips. Isla’s hands went to his chest, fingertips lightly tracing muscle. His skin tingled pleasantly under her touch and the steady stream of water. It took all his willpower not to give in to baser instincts when she opened her mouth to his, drawing the kiss deeper.

Much as he wanted to keep kissing her, maybe even move her back into the bedroom and have her again, Gladio was growing increasingly aware of the time. As nice as it was sharing a shower with her, naked and glistening wet, he would be well and truly murdered if he was late meeting the King and the Prince. “Where’s all your shower stuff?” he asked, his voice a little strained.

“Behind you.”

He turned, taking the opportunity to breathe deeply the smell of the steam to clear his head. He saw a variety of bottles stacked up on a shower shelf, grabbed a bottle of shampoo and emptied some into his palm. It smelled strongly of vanilla. He turned back to Isla. “Back to me. I’ll wash your hair.”

The look she gave him was a mixture of surprise and amusement, but she did as he asked without complaint. He pushed his fingers through her hair from the crown of her head, beginning to work the shampoo into a lather. Keeping his attention on the task at hand was not an easy one. Not when he had a perfect view of her back, and the curve of her backside in direct eye line. It didn’t help when Isla tilted her head back and released a pleasant little moan, clearly enjoying how Gladio massaged her scalp with his fingertips. Warmth flooded his groin. He was growing hard and needed to focus on something else.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Mhm?”

“Why do you have condoms in your drawer?” It wasn’t really a question he needed to know the answer to, after all Isla’s sexual exploits before him were none of his business unless she chose to tell him. But it was the first one that popped into his head. “I thought you said you don’t allow guys in your apartment.”

“Well, that’s clearly a rule that’s been broken.” Isla replied, a soft laugh lilting her voice, “I have to filled the condom machines at the bar. We get boxes of ‘em and they have to be put in individually. Sometimes they fall on the floor and I collect them up in my pockets when I’m done. I forget they’re there, and usually empty out at least three or four during the week, so I keep ‘em here. It’s come in handy for my neighbors.”

“Hm.” Gladio nodded to himself. Her answer was reasonable and logical.

“Why? Did you think I had guys coming over all the time?”

“No,” he answered. Perhaps too quickly. He rinsed his hands and reached for the shower head to rinse the lather from Isla’s hair. “I was just curious, is all.”

“Because if you  _were_  wondering,” Isla continued, arching her head back as she ran her fingers through her hair to rid it of the shampoo, “you’re the only guy who’s been here since I moved in.”

“Really?”

“I told you, it’s a rule. No guys in my place.”

He returned the shower to its holder, purposefully stepping closer to Isla until her back was flush with his chest. He ran his fingers down the sides of her body, pushing his growing erection into the soft curve of her backside. Isla shivered, grasping his wandering hands and guiding them; one towards her breasts, the other down and between her thighs. Without needing further hinting, Gladio slid his fingers against her sex, pushing past coarse hair and parting her lips. Isla wriggled, a soft little moan spilling from her lips as she pushed her arse against him and her head against his shoulder.

“So, I’m an exception to the rule?” he growled against her ear and slipping his fingers deeper between her legs.

“The— _ah—“_ Isla pushed her hips forward, silently urging him. She reached up with one hand cradling the back of Gladio’s neck, using her other to brace herself against the tiled wall. “The  _only_  exception.”

Gladio groaned, feeling her rock back into his pelvis, grinding against his cock. “You’re gonna be a lot of trouble,” he rumbled, mouthing her neck, “I can tell.” Isla laughed softly in reply, following his guiding hand as he coaxed her to lean forward. The snug fit of the shower did not make positioning easy, nor did the height difference between them, but Gladio could make it work. He eased his fingers up inside her, feeling her slick heat and muscles tensing around the intrusion. Isla shuddered against him as he worked his fingers, pumping in and out of her slowly.

He pushed his hips into her arse, ensuring she could feel just how hard she made him. So she was aware of how much he wanted her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, running his free hand up, over her rib cage, pawing at her breasts, feeling their weight in the palm of one hand. He squeezed, dragging his mouth down over her shoulder blade.

“Isla,” he breathed against her skin, easing his fingers deeper into her. She cried out, back curving as she all but clawed at the tiles, searching for something to grip. With his foot Gladio nudged her legs apart. He eased his fingers out of her, sliding his cock between her thighs and rubbing it against the slickness of her heat. Isla’s breath hitched. She reached back with one hand, pressing her nails into the muscle of Gladio’s thigh. Her hips rocked back into his pelvis, and a soft whine fell from her lips when Gladio ran his hands down over her rib cage to hold her around the waist. Her back arched into his chest as he bent over her, all but smothering her with his weight and bulk.

“Gladio—“ Isla mewled. The fingers of her hand still on the wall curled into a fist. Her head turned, hair falling all to one side in a wave of water from the shower, Gladio caught her eye and smirk, kissing the top of her back.

“You want me again?”

“You want me, too.” She countered, a half playful smile on her lips, made more desperate by the tone of her voice.

Gladio chuckled against her spine, “more than anything.” He groaned when Isla closed her legs, squeezing his cock between her thighs. “You’re gonna make me late…” his breath shuddered, and he clenched his eyes closed. Isla’s hand on his thigh disappeared, only to reappear moments later, circling the head of his cock with her fingers.

“Then we’ll have to be quick,” Isla replied. “Won’t we?” She pushed her back into his chest, her backside into his pelvis making him shudder again.

Kissing her back, Gladio raked his fingers up her thighs, “as you wish.” He huffed against her skin, “do you want me to get a rubber?”

“No, it’s okay. This once.”

“‘Kay.” Easing his cock from between her legs, Gladio stood upright and took himself in hand. Stroking once, twice, he parted Isla’s cheeks with the other, easing the head of his cock against her wet cunt. She moaned wantonly, palms flat against the tiles, water streaming down her back and legs. Nudging her feet slightly apart, Gladio eased himself inside her, breathing deep as her heat and tightness surrounded him. His nostrils flaring, he took hold of her hips, pressing the heels of his hands into her flanks and nudged her feet closed again making her tighter.

He withdrew, plunging into her a moment later, their wet skin slapping and echoing in the small cubicle. He thrust again, each time pounding into her harder. Isla’s back arched. Any words she might have been saying were lost under the sound of the shower, under Gladio’s own grunts, and the sound of his blood pumping in his ears. He saw her hand spasm, fingers trying to grip the tiles and finding no purchase against the smooth wall.

Isla began to push back, her hips meeting his thrusts. Her backside jiggled with each impact and, unable to help him, Gladio slapped the flat of his hand against her skin earning a surprised yelp and her body tensing, in response. He slowed, rolling his hips, entering her to his full length. He felt her muscles squeezing around him, her slick walls tightening around him with each slow push inside her. She reached back with one hand, finding his thigh and pressing her fingers into it. Gladio grabbed her hand, jerking her arm up and Isla’s body into an almost side-on position, her torso turned somewhat towards him so he could see her face.

Her lips were parted sucking in quick breaths, and her cheeks flushed – as they had been earlier in her bed. Her eyes were open though, hooded, and blazing. Her gaze firmly fixed on him as if silently challenging him. Gladio released her arm, only to grab Isla around the waist and pull her up to standing, her back arching her body away from him, but her shoulders far enough back to touch his chest. He slipped one hand around her throat, not holding or squeezing, but relishing the sensation of her swallowing. He could hear her gasping, her moans growing louder as he increased his speed again, driving into her faster and harder turning the flesh of her backside pink.

“Oh, fuck—“ Gladio grunted, biting down on the cuff of Isla’s ear. He kissed just below it, and then dragged his mouth lower to her neck.  _“Fucking— babe—“_ The muscles in his belly were tightening, and those in his thighs too. He wouldn’t last much longer. Isla reached behind him, cradling the back of his neck in one hand, arching her head back onto his shoulder. Gladio scratched the nails of his free hand down over her breasts, her rib cage, her belly, stopping at the juncture of her thighs.

Without warning, he pulled out of her, spun Isla to face him and crash his mouth into hers. Immediately her arms were around his neck, her lips parting, tongue meeting his, kissing him hungrily, groaning into his mouth. He pushed her back against the tiled wall, ignoring the hiss when the cold ceramic met her warm skin. He grabbed her left leg, bringing it to wrap around his waist, then her right, guiding himself inside her.

Her ankles crossed behind him, pulling him deeper with each thrust of his hips. With every connection he ground his pelvis against hers, listening to Isla’s gasps of pleasure. He gripped her thighs tight enough to bruise, his legs beginning to quake under the strain of holding back his release. Isla slid one hand up into his hair, bringing his mouth to hers, kissing him fiercely and biting his bottom lip. He slammed into her, forcing the connection to break with a mutual gasp.

_“GodsGladio–!”_

He inclined his head, forehead touching hers, brow furrowing. He breathed in the scent of steam, her shampoo, and the heady smell of their combined bodies. The smell of sex making his blood pump harder and faster. Isla nipped at his lips, fingers curling into his hair. Her free hand scratched across his back just as rough as he was being. He was losing himself. He knew he couldn’t hold on much longer.

“Isla,” he gasped against her lips,  _“Isla—“_

_“Gladio—“_

He opened his eyes, his own meeting flashing cobalt blue. A hard kiss on her mouth quieted the deep groan of fulfillment he made as he came, spilling himself inside her. He was still for a few moments, his cock pulsing and his legs feeling weak underneath him. He replaced the hard kiss with softer ones, littering them across Isla’s lips and cheeks with reverence as they both caught their breath. When he let her down, bodies trembling, Isla quickly reached up to cup his face, kissing him softly but soundly. Gladio hummed, content and warmed, into the gesture, hands trickling up and down her sides.

“You okay?” he asked, pulling away and gently brushing his nose against hers.

“Mhm-hm,” she nodded. More kisses followed, on his lips, chin, and jaw. “I didn’t think you’d hold me up like that. I thought I’d be too heavy.”

Gladio snorted, “babe, please.” He kissed the end of her nose. “You weigh nothing.”

“Uh-huh?” she gave him a disbelieving look, “then why are you shaking and breathing so hard?”

“Because, hard and fast takes a lot out of a man.” He retorted, grinning. “Trust me, you weigh nothin’ to me.”

“Hm…” Isla seemed to consider his words, and if she had anything to quip back, she let that go. She traced her fingers along his shoulders, and Gladio’s skin sang under her feather touch. She twirled a few tufts of his hair around her fingers. “I’ll wash your hair.”

He had to lean down a little for her to reach, but it didn’t matter. When she started to lather the shampoo into his hair, Gladio closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the feel of her fingers on his scalp. He wanted to keep the memory of this morning as fresh in his mind as possible for the long weeks to come, and didn’t want anything to spoil it.

“What was that alarm that went off?” asked Isla.

“What alarm?”

“When you threw your phone across the room?”

“Oh,” laughed Gladio, “that. It’s my wake up alarm. Goes off at five am.”

“Five in the morning?!”

“Yeah. I get up at five, have something quick to eat, go for a run. Then the gym at six. Come home, shower.” He explained, running through his morning routine, “today is clearly an exception.”

“Lots of exceptions being made today,” teased Isla. “Did you see what the time was earlier?”

“About seven.”

Isla groaned, “I can’t believe you woke me up at five am.”

“You woke me up,” Gladio gently prodded her chest with his finger. Isla jerked away. She rinsed her hands and reached for the shower head. After they rinsed his hair together, she replaced it. “You were telling me to get going.”

“I thought it was later than that.”

“Good thing it wasn’t, hm?” Gladio shot her a devious, wolfish grin, quirking one eyebrow.

Isla rolled her eyes in a somewhat exaggerated fashion, skin colouring pink from her neck upwards, “I suppose.” She looked away from him.

In that moment, all wet, naked, still glowing from sex, and trying not to look embarrassed, she was adorable. Beautiful and adorable. In a fluid movement, Gladio pulled her into his arms, pressing her against his chest and burying his face into her neck. It was as if at that moment it really dawned on him he wouldn’t be seeing her for some time. Talking on the phone and texting was possible, but he wouldn’t see her, physically. He wouldn’t be able to hug her like this, or kiss her for… he didn’t know how long. That thought made his chest ache. He wanted the ability to stop time, just for a moment. The reason for purely selfish. A few more minutes. A little longer with her, and he’d be fine.

“How long are you going to be gone, do you think?” asked Isla. Her arms were wrapped around him, her face tucked into his chest. She was shaking, and Gladio wasn’t sure if she was crying or not.

“I don’t know,” he answered. “A month, maybe.”

“A whole month…”

“Hey. provided the car doesn’t breakdown, the boats are running to Altissia fine, and there isn’t some crazy military coup, it might be even less time.” Said Gladio, smiling into her hair. “A month isn’t long.”

“I know. It’s just…” Isla wriggled and Gladio released her enough that they could look at each other. Her cheeks were flushed and even though they were in the shower, he could see she was crying. “I’m gonna really miss you.”

Gladio kissed her forehead, cupping her jaw in one hand. “I’m gonna miss you, too.”

By the time they finished showering together and were both spotlessly clean, the water was turning from reasonably warm to uncomfortably cold. Gladio checked the time on his phone as he dried and started to dress. Quarter to eight. He had a message from the Marshall asking for his ETA, and another text from Ignis asking the same thing. He decided to answer them both when he left Isla’s.

After they were both dressed, he waited for her, watching her at a small table where there was a mirror set up. He was fascinated with how quickly she tied the four braids into her hair, quick, slim fingers winding around each other. She adorned the braids with small black beads and then tied everything back into the long ponytail he was more accustomed to. He went to the desk when she finished, placing his hands on the back of her chair.

“Can you do that for me?”

“Braids?”

“Mhm. One. Somewhere.”

She blinked at him, but then shrugged and stood. “Sure. Sit.” Gladio did, and Isla quickly went to work, concentration etched in her expression.

She combed some of his hair away from the back of head, and within minutes she had created a small braid, tied off with a single black bead. It hid away under the longer layers of his hair, but Gladio could feel its weight and the shape of his against the back of his neck. He touched it when she was done, smiling at her in the mirror.

“Thanks,” he tilted his head back, and kissed the underside of her jaw, “something to remind me of home.”

Isla smiled at him, softly. She ran her fingers back through his hair for a moment before they both exhaled in unison. A silent, resigned signal that real life needed to begin. That their sanctuary needed to be broken and they each needed to go about their lives and duties.

Gladio gathered up his things as Isla did the same. He followed her out of her apartment, watching as she locked up and took her hand. They walked the half hour to her bar in mostly silence, but comfortable silence, neither of them needing to fill the time air with mindless chit-chat. The bar was where they would part ways, and it loomed ahead of them like a foreboding symbol. Gladio stopped them at the crossroads he usually walked down to get to the bar from the Citadel. It would be another twenty minutes before he was where he needed to be.

“I’ll call you while I’m gone, okay?” he said, looking directly at Isla who seemed to be forcing herself to smile.

“You better.” She curled her hands into his clothing, “don’t do anything that’ll put you in unnecessary danger, okay? I know you’re the Prince’s Shield, but…”

“My duty is to Noct.” Gladio said.

“I know, I know.” Isla took a breath, “but just… be careful. Don’t do anything crazy.”

He chuckled, “I make no promises, but I’ll try not to break any bones, or come back with any more scars.” Isla touched the one running down his face and sighed. Clearly his attempt to be light-hearted had not worked. “Are you gonna watch the treaty signing?”

“Seems rude not to,” she shrugged, “especially as it’s the reason so many people have an extra day off.”

“Crowds are probably gonna be crazy.”

“I know.”

So, don’t run into any trouble.”

“I’m a big girl, Glads. I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can,” Gladio slipped his arms around her waist. “Try not to miss me too much, eh?” He shrugged one shoulder, and inclined his head, nudging Isla’s forehead with his nose. “I’ll be back before y’know it.”

She nodded, “yeah. I know you will be.” Tilting her head up, Gladio met her lips, eyes closing as he savored the feel of them on his, and the way she felt in his hands. “You should get moving.” Isla stated as she broke away from the kiss. She patted him on the chest, “before you get in trouble.”

“I’m going to get an earful when I get to the Citadel…” Gladio told her with a rakish grin, “but it was worth it.” He stole another kiss, then two more, each one a little harder and longer than the last. Eventually he pulled away, knowing his duty and responsibilities would not wait.  “I have to go…” He sighed, forehead pressed to Isla’s.

“I know you do.” She bit her lip. “So, go, before I kiss you again.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Gladio hoisted his jacket onto his shoulder. He started walking, turning to look back and see Isla still standing watching him. “I’ll text you when we set off.” He waved.

She waved back. “Okay. Be safe!”

“You, too!” An admission of love burned his tongue, wanting to follow, but he bit it back. It wasn’t the right time. He might have been in love with her for months, but  _now_  wasn’t the time to tell her. He swallowed the words like a heavy stone and continued walking. In minutes, the bar – and Isla – were out of view, and the Citadel was ahead.


End file.
